Bouken
by Aoi Megami
Summary: A series of 100-word drabble (completed short-stories) challenge per chapter, featuring Matt and Mimi. Chapter 12: Sora had loved him since they were children, and had finally convinced Matt to be her boyfriend... More to come!
1. Unfaithful

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Unfaithful**  
Chapter Summary:** She cheated and he found out.  
**Chapter Genre:** Humor

* * *

**UNFAITHFUL**

* * *

"You went behind my back."

"I did."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry."

"How could you do this to me?"

"He was so good."

Mimi sat across from him in near tears. They were separated by a round coffee table and on top of it, his evidence of her infidelity.

"How good was he?"

"He was very good, I was screaming the whole time."

Matt shut his eyes close. He couldn't believe her! He stared at the coffee table, and on the evidence he had found inside her purse; torn tickets to the _Crazy Cats'_ concert, his band's ultimate rival.

* * *

**A/N:** I missed writing about this couple, and since I'm not ready to create a whole new story for them, the 100-word drabble per chapter can quench my thirst at the moment.

Readers, you can start sending in some suggested word prompts, and i'll pick one, give you credit of course, and write a 100-drabble chapter about it. ^^


	2. Summer Rain

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Rain  
**Chapter Summary:** All it took was one band aid on a rainy day under a hot pink umbrella.  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance

* * *

**SUMMER RAIN**

* * *

Matt hated the summer rain as he was standing by the bus stop soaking wet.

"Excuse me."

Matt turned and the girl before him made his mouth drop, his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.

"Are you alright?"

He looked down and saw his bleeding finger. It happened when the string on his guitar snapped. He couldn't speak. She shielded him from the rain under her hot pink umbrella. She took his hand in hers and wrapped his wound with a band aid.

She smiled at him when she was finished.

Oh how he loved the summer rain.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I might make this one into a full story. I guess you can think of this chapter as a summary. What do you guys think?

Readers, you can start sending in some suggested word prompts, and i'll pick one, give you credit of course, and write a 100-drabble chapter about it. ^^ So what prompt should I use next?


	3. Unforgettable Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Gift  
**Chapter Summary:** Exactly what do you get a guy who already has everything for his birthday? Mimi and Sora pondered what present to give the Teen-age Wolves' lead singer for his birthday.  
**Chapter Genre:** Fluff

* * *

**UNFORGETTABLE BIRTHDAY**

* * *

"How about a new guitar?"

"He has a room full of it."

"It's gotta be special, something he'll never forget."

Mimi grinned as an idea crossed her mind.

She had wrapped her present and handed it over to her husband of one year with a huge grin on her face.

"What is it?" Matt asked as he unwrapped his birthday present. When his wife refrained from saying anything, he became mildly curious. He took the top of the box off and a huge grin emerged as he stared at the two pink lines that greeted him.

A happy birthday indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Start sending in some word prompts so I can write a 100-drabble chapter about it. (See above for example) ^^ So what prompt should I use next?


	4. It's Just a Game

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Game Console  
**Chapter Summary:** Tai's evil plan backfires.  
**Chapter Genre:** Humor

* * *

**IT'S JUST A GAME**

* * *

Tai had always been a jokester.

So when he went to Matt's house, listening through the closed door, he never expected he'd forever be scarred.

"Is this the right position?" Matt asked.

"This is also my first time!" Mimi retorted. "Stick it in there!"

At this point, Tai ran screaming as if a hoard of evil Digimons were after him.

The door opened and Matt and Mimi emerged, with a game console in their hands.

"Was that Tai?" Mimi asked.

"How do you put this together?" Matt was still absorbed with the toy.

And since then, Tai promised; never again.

* * *

**A/N:** I've started running out of ideas... so I might update less. So if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to throw a word prompt at me...

Good news through, if you guys liked chapter 2 of Bouken (Summer Rain), I've started writing the full length story for that one. It'll be a one-shot fic, in Matt's POV.


	5. Just the Two of Us

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Coffee (submitted by: _Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine_)  
**Chapter Summary: **Tai's jealous (as requested by aforementioned reader/reviewer) of Matt and Mimi's blossoming relationship. But not in the way you'd think…  
**Chapter Genre: **Humor

* * *

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Look at them!

Tai glared at the lovey-dovey couple in front of him. Matt and Mimi were sharing a large Caramel Macchiato, topped with whipped cream, chocolate shavings with two straws protruding from it, while he sipped on his Iced Americano.

It had always been just the two of them. They would always go to the coffee shop together, spend afternoons laughing and teasing each other. Only the two of them!

And now… he had to share _him_!

It had always been Tai and Matt, Matt and Tai, best friends forever.

He glared at them, mumbling bitterly about "_stupid girlfriends_"_._

* * *

**A/N:** Big thanks to _Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine _for sending in a word prompt!

Readers, you can start sending in some suggested word prompts.


	6. Never too Late

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Time  
**Chapter Summary: **Unfortunately, time was not on their side.  
**Chapter Genre: **Angst

* * *

**NEVER TOO LATE**

Matt was never late. Mimi knew something must've happened.

When her phone rang, she listened intently at the caller.

She reached the hospital and they tried to explain everything but she wasn't processing any of it.

When she finally entered his room, he gave her a weak smile. The doctor's voice rang in her head: _He doesn't have much time left._

She took his hand in hers and they notice the ring on her finger.

Soon, they were in the hospital chapel exchanging their vows a few days earlier than planned, before that deafening flat line echoed in her head.**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** To _Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0, _I've received your word prompts and I'll brainstorm through it. I just had to release this one since I've been doing a lot of Humor genre drabbles lately. Expect the next one to be one of your suggested prompts. :) Thanks!


	7. The Plague - Halloween Special

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **Since Halloween is near, I've decided to release a special **_Double Drabble_ **to celebrate the Holiday, meaning this chapter has 200-words instead of the usual 100-words. Enjoy!

* * *

**Word Prompt: **College (submitted by: _Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0_)  
**Chapter Summary: **Nothing can scare Matt…  
**Chapter Genre: **Horror (_not really..._)

* * *

**THE PLAGUE**

The College Campus was celebrating Halloween. After much begging, Matt finally convinced Mimi to enter the Haunted House. He wasn't easily frightened, but she was, so he wanted to enjoy that moment of having her embrace him in fright. Throughout the tour, as Mimi screamed, his mind wandered to thinking what exactly can scare him.

He was afraid of one thing; a plague that seemed to follow him wherever he went: Elementary, High School, everywhere he went, that plague was always there. But when he finally entered College, he thought he'd finally rid of it.

The last room of the tour was lit by white flashing lights, and there was a television prop in the middle. He already knew what was going to happen.

As predicted, a girl with long black hair wearing a white gown crawled out from the television. Mimi hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her as she screamed.

The girl, whose face was covered by the long dark tresses, looked up at them. Catching sight of her face, he girlishly screamed in fright.

He'd never been so scared his entire life.

It was Jun. Apparently, she followed him all the way to College too.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to _Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0 _for sending in those word prompts. I'll go and brainstorm through the rest... Anyways, to everyone; Happy Halloween!

* * *

**_Side Note:_ **Good News! **Another special gift**: if you'd read Chapter 2 (_Summer Rain_) of this (_Bouken_) collection, I've finished the full-length (it's pretty long) one-shot story of it. It's complete and you can find it at my page, it's titled; _**Samidare**_. I hope you guys enjoy that too!


	8. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Hurt (submitted by: _Digi Yo_)  
**Chapter Summary: **They've been together for six years, and Mimi had wondered whether they'll be more than just girlfriend/boyfriend.  
**Chapter Genre: **Drama

* * *

**GOODBYE**_  
_

She was leaving him. After months of arguing with herself, she'd finally found the courage to do it.

She was on her way back to the apartment they shared, practicing in her head the words that needed to be said. It's not that she's fallen out of love, quite the contrary; she was so in love with him, it scared her. It's just that, he'd said it himself; that he'd never marry.

She wanted more.

But it seemed that he'd never be able to give her that.

She opened her door to their apartment, ready to face her new future.

* * *

**A/N: **I was planning on doing _Physical _hurt, but decided on doing _Emotional_ hurt instead. I received a lot of Word Prompts, about 12 I believe. I've finished about half of it and will slowly release the rest of the finished ones. I will write about all of them, I promise, so just keep 'em coming :)

Thanks to _Digi Yo _for submitting this chapter's word prompt. Think of this as a part one. I took two of _Digi Yo_'s suggested word prompts and made it into a two part story. So expect part 2 soon.


	9. Hello

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Propose (submitted by: _Digi Yo_)  
**Chapter Summary: **What greeted her after opening that door wasn't something she expected.  
**Chapter Genre: **Fluff

* * *

**HELLO**_  
_

Candles in various shapes were scattered around and dimly lit the room, highlighting the white and pink rose petals that littered the floor. Matt was down on one knee, that princess cut diamond ring she'd hinted she wanted was nestled in that black box he held.

"Mimi, will you marry me?" his voice cracked in nervousness.

She nodded as tears gathered in her eyes. "Yes."

He ran to her and she welcomed his embrace.

"For months I've been trying to get you off track," he whispered in her ear. "Did it work? Did I surprise you?"

You bet you did.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to _Digi Yo _for submitting this chapter's word prompt. You can either think of **Goodbye** and **Hello **as two different chapters, or you can put them together, whichever you prefer.

Anyways, after releasing **_Samidare_**, I've received PM's from authors who would like to **adopt** one of my chapter drabbles and make it into a full length/multi-chapter story, just like what I did with **_Samidare. _**It's fine with me, as long as you mention that you've adopted the plot idea from my story: **_Bouken _**written by **me**, then I wouldn't mind. I'll even redirect my own readers to your story for a more lengthier story. The reason I've been writing this 100-word drabbles is that I have so many ideas of situations between Matt and Mimi, that I can't possibly turn it all into full length stories. Therefore, as long as you follow my conditions, I don't mind...


	10. Hide and Seek

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Lost (submitted by: _Digi Yo_)  
**Chapter Summary: **There was a part in her that loved getting lost.  
**Chapter Genre: **Fluff

* * *

**HIDE AND SEEK**

Seven-year-old Mimi was lost… again.

They were in the park, playing hide-and-seek and she got separated from her friends.

When lost, she was taught to stay in one place and wait for somebody to find her.

It was getting dark, and she started to cry. Were they looking for her?

"There you are."

She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and grinned. She took his hand and he led her back to their group.

Matt was always the one to find her.

"How'd you find me?" Mimi asked.

"I would always find you."

It was a promise.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to _Digi Yo _for the word prompt!


	11. Ready, Set, Go!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Race (submitted by: _Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0_)  
**Chapter Summary: **Sora thought she'd get first place, after all, she was the athletic one.  
**Chapter Genre: **Mystery (I guess...)

* * *

**READY, SET, GO!**

Sora and Jun had always had this understanding.

It was the final sprint to the finish line; they were in separate lanes, side by side, running at the same pace on this never ending race.

Just when she thought she managed to get an inch ahead of her opponent, they were both blind-sided by a new player who didn't even participate nor knew the existence of the race.

And that new opponent won.

They weren't aware that Matt had participated in a race of his own, and that he'd claimed his long awaited prize.

He'd taken Mimi as his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why I tagged this chapter as Mystery… maybe because the whole race was imaginative? But do you guys get the meaning of the chapter? Well, ask away if you don't… Thanks to _Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0 _for the word-prompt!


	12. That Look

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, in respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Word Prompt: **Escape (submitted by: _Digi Yo_)  
**Chapter Summary: **Sora had loved him since they were children, and had finally convinced Matt to be her boyfriend.  
**Chapter Genre: **Hurt

* * *

**THAT LOOK**

Sora sat next to Matt with their hands intertwined as their friends around them made a ruckus.

And that was when she saw it.

His smile and that twinkle in his usually cold eyes as he watched _her_.

Not once, had he looked at her and smiled at her like _that_.

She let go of his hand and he didn't even notice.

A week ago, Mimi had started dating Matt's fellow band mate, around the same time Matt agreed to go out with her.

She was an escape from his reality. But even so, she just couldn't let him go.

* * *

**A/N:** Big thanks to_ Digi Yo _for the word prompt!


End file.
